Max Chase the Beggining
by napskaje
Summary: LAST OLYMPAIN SPOILER ALERT-do not read if you haven't read the Last Olympain this is about a half blood that has to do something that she doesn't want to do. Hope you enjoy it, and pleaze review!
1. Chapter 1

I didn't want to go, but I had to. My name is Max Solace and yes, I am a girl. I'm also a 12 year old that has to do something she doesn't want to, but must- run away. Yes, I know. Terrifying. It all started when I got a message from my trainer/ camp director, Chiron. He is a centaur that runs a camp called Camp Half Blood. Half humans, half Greek god. I

It was midnight and I was sleeping on my cozy bed. Then, a huge blinding flash of light illuminated the room and awoke me. I sat up bolt right in my bed, and slowly got out. Knowing Chiron, he would only send an Iris Message in the middle of the night if it was really important. I carefully walked over to the source of the light, trying not to wake up my dad downstairs. When I got to the center of my room where the light was, I saw Chiron's face hanging in thin air. He had a brown, trimmed beard and a good amount of brown hair on his head. He was sitting in the Big House, from what I could see.

"Max, you there?" Chiron whispered.

"Yeah, I am right here," I whispered.

Chiron's ancient eyes met mine and he relaxed a bit, only to stiffen up again. "Well," he sighed. "I have to ask you a huge favor. Since you are the only half blood that lives in the South East, you are the only one that can do this quickly." That was true. I was the only half blood that goes to Camp Half Blood and lives in Georgia.

"Knowing that you will say yes immediately,_ listen_", Chiron said before I could even open my mouth. "There is someone from Florida that is a half blood. Usually, a satyr would bring the half blood up to New York. But in this school, there was no satyr. The only reason I know this person is a half blood is because… well, I have my sources. Now, you know what kind of dangers faces you when you step out of the boundary line I put up around your house," Chiron whispered quickly. That was true, also. After the war with the Titans last year, Chiron agreed to put a boundary line around houses that Half Bloods were going to live in during school, even though I just helped with healing people. I was only 12 when the war happened last year, so no fighting for me. Luckily, I am a daughter of Apollo, so I helped to heal the wounded. The boundary keeps out monsters only.

I nodded, urging him to go forward. "Well, I want to ask you to go and bring the half blood safely to your home. And then, since the school year is nearly over, you can bring him to Camp Half Blood. This is a huge favor I am asking you to do. Will you accept?" Chiron asked cautiously. I didn't even let a second go by before I said 'yes' to him with confidence. Being in the war from last year, Chiron trusts me with big quests like these, even though I am only 13.

"There is something else that you might have to do, though," Chiron said. I knew it wasn't going to be a regular thing because his eyes tensed and he spoke with a fierce voice. "You are going to have to train him when you get there, because he has a scent of a Big Three," Right then and there, I knew this quest is going to be a whole lot difficult than I anticipated.


	2. Chapter 2

You might be wondering, why do I have to run away? Why can't I just ask my mom to let me go? Well, you see, my mom died in a car crash two years ago, when she found out that I was a daughter of Apollo. She didn't even know that she was dating Apollo. She wasn't irresponsible or anything, it was because she was sort of in shock when it happened. She was the best mother anyone could have, and she loved to write poetry, that is why we moved to Georgia and into the country.

Well, anyways, my Aunt Stacey stepped in and is my legal guardian now. She never got married, and puts on three shades of red lipstick everyday and has the worst country ascent in the world. The worst part is, she acts like I am some contaminated species. I have the whole top floor to myself of our 2-story country house. She bought me my own laptop, so I could have home schooling on there. All she does the whole day is sell artifacts she buys from garage sales on EBay. Anytime I have to eat a meal, she sits on the other side of the table and I sit on the other. None of us talks, and if we need something to go shopping, she goes and locks me in the house. All in all, we pretty much hate each other.

After the IM with Chiron, I climbed back to bed and though for 5 minutes. _A Big Three? Wow, and his/her scent is that strong that even Chiron knows who it is? _I pondered. After arguing in my mind for a few minutes, I decided I would pack tomorrow and leave that night. I sighed, reviewing my plan in my head, and sunk my head back into my pillow.

*dream*

I was in a dark alley, and I was running away, fast. My lungs were on fire and my legs ached beneath me. The end of the alley seemed to go on forever. Every once in a while, I would look behind me to see if they were chasing me. Suddenly, the ground trembled violently and I collapsed onto the ground. It swallowed me up and I fell into a bottomless pit.

My heart flopped and I hit the ground really roughly. I stayed there as a motionless lump, and heard a screeching voice booming in the cave. _Bring him to me! Don't spare the girl either! Once we have those two, we will become invincible and… _The voice began to fade away and my head swirled.

*end of dream*

I jackknifed in bed and felt my head, wet with cold sweat. My alarm clock said it was 8:15 AM, but it felt so much earlier. I panicked, and remembered my dream, well sort of a dream. Half bloods never have normal dreams. They are messages for what is going on in the past, present, or even future. They show us things that may be important to our quests or just to scare us off. I shook my head as a million questions zoomed across me.

_Who was that talking? What, or who, did they want that would make them so powerful? _ I thought as I headed slowly for the bathroom. _Could this mean that there was a new arises of evil?_ I couldn't help thinking about the last one. After defeating Kronos, that question was always chewing at me. Was there more than 1 villain in this world? I brushed my teeth, and took a shower before heading for breakfast. I thought, once or twice, that what if the voice in the dream was talking about the half-blood I was about to go get from Florida? I shook that thought out, feeling that would be _way _ too coincidental.

When I got downstairs, I decided to Iris Message Annabeth about my dream as soon as I can. She always knew what to do, even in the toughest times. I carelessly ate a bowl of Cheerios with milk and headed to the backyard, where I could make mist with the hose. I opened the screen door and felt the blast of the pleasant warmth hit me. I headed through manicured grass and buzzing bumblebees and reached the back of the yard.

One of the great things about living in the countryside in Georgia is that there aren't a whole lot of neighbors around you. The nearest house to us was 5 miles away from us. So even if I did an Iris Message in the middle of my backyard, in pure daylight, no one could witness it up close. I turned the hose on and fished a drachma out of my shorts. I positioned the hose so a bit of a rainbow settled in, and held the drachma in one hand, in the air.

"O, Iris Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering," I said in a soft voice. I tossed the drachma in, and said after a pause, "Show me Annabeth Chase, San Diego, CA". I waited, and saw Annabeth appear in the Iris Message.


End file.
